doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Mauricio Vázquez
Cuernavaca, México |estado = Activo |demo = JDM5DanEricksonDoblajeFOX.ogg }}thumb|230px|Ewan Niles desde el minuto ?. Mauricio Vázquez es un actor y locutor de doblaje mexicano. thumb|230px|Recorte del vídeo publicado por [[Karina Aranda, hecho por Abraham Castillo Álvarez, doblaje hecho en Cuernavaca, México de Perdona nuestros pecados.]] Mujer_Enver.png|Enver en Mujer. Dulce_venganza_2_Valko.png|Valko en Dulce venganza 2. Tormentadepasiones-director.png|Ismail en Tormenta de pasiones. Feriha orhan.png|Orhan en El secreto de Feriha. 17 Ewan Niles - Mark Frost - Mayhem.png|Ewan Niles (Mark Frost) en Mayhem. Johnny y June Pasión y locura Donzil.png|Donzil en Johnny y June: Pasión y locura. 8 Padre de Mint - Desconocido - 3 A.M.l.png|Padre de Mint (Desconocido) en 3:00 A. M.. 17 Guardia de seguridad - Desconocido - 3 A.M.l.png|Guardia de seguridad (Desconocido), también en 3:00 A. M.. Ricardo Díaz Mendoza.jpg|Roca Cortada - en - Spocalypto . Filmografía Telenovelas y series turcas *Sargento Aykut (Osman Albayrak) en Secretos *Ismail Murdul-Guney (Tuncay Kaynar) / Ahmet (Tolga Güleç) -un loop- / Presentación en Tormenta de pasiones *Orhan (Cihan Okan) en El secreto de Feriha *İdris (Mahmut Gökgöz), Voces adicionales en Rosa negra *Voces adicionales en Perdóname *Faiz Solmaz (Okday Korunan) en Entre dos amores *Zafer Biryol (Engin Benli) en Por mi hijo *Salih Çamoğlu (Ahmet Saraçoğlu) en Hülya: Las llamas del deseo *Enver Avcıoğlu (Bayazıt Gülercan) en Rivales de sangre *Haluk (Levent Can) en İçerde *Ali (Ali Tutal) en Nido de víboras *Voces adicionales en La familia de mi esposo *Muhsin (Rıza Akın) en Maral *Rahmi Köksal (Kahraman Sivri) en Alas rotas *Letreros en La familia *Entre el amor y el odio **Ishin (compañero de celda de Ali) **Riza Belenc *Presentación en Amor y venganza *Enver Sarikadi e Insertos Fuerza de Mujer *Nejat Aksal (Hakan Vanlı) en Amar una vez más *Aran, joyero / Arkut en Eternamente *Zafer Demiray (Hüseyin Avni Danyal) en Kızım Nerede? *Insertos en Nuestra historia *Presentación e insertos en Por mi hijo * Habitación 309 — Şadi Sarıhan (Beyti Engin) * Simon (Martin Turner) en El engaño * Rıza Soyer (Ali İpin) en Cennet: Todo vuelve * Voces adicionales en Stiletto Vendetta Telenovelas chilenas Hugo Vásquez * Doctor Leonidas Concha en Perdona nuestros pecados * Ruben Rodríguez en Verdades ocultas - Otros personajes: * Agente de policía en Verdades ocultas Películas * Roca Cortada (Ricardo Díaz Mendoza) en Apocalypto (2006) Mauricio Vazquez * El juego del miedo V (2018) - Dan Erickson (Mark Rolston) (Versión de Fox) * Voces adicionales en La gran Gilly Hopkins (2018) * Most Likely to Murder (2018) - Bobby Green (Ethan Phillips) * Sleeper (2018) - Letreros - Voz en off - *Dios no está muerto 3: Una luz en la oscuridad (2018) - Voces adicionales * El día libre para las madres (2017) - Voces adicionales *Bill (John Waters) en 2:22 Premonición (2017) *Ewan Niles (Mark Frost) en Mayhem (2017) *Letreros - Voz en off - en El día libre para las madres (2017) *Dr. Hermann (John Sessions) / Voces adicionales en Florence Foster Jenkins: La mejor y peor de todas (2016) *Howard Pullman (Howard Rypp) en JeruZalem (2016) *Rabino (Michael Therriault) en José y María (2016) *Larry Nimmo (John Newberg) en No me avergüenzo (2016) *Peter Choi Yuen-kei (Kuo-Chu Chang) en Cold War II (2016) *The Pack (2015) : ** Lector de noticias en radio (voz) (Roger Newcombe) ** Insertos *Oficial Mike (Stephen Brown) en El bueno, el malo y el muerto (2015) *Pub Landlord (Jack Brady) en Noche real (2015) *Dan Erickson (Mark Rolston) en El juego del miedo VI (2009) (redoblaje de 2015) *George Freemont (Matthew Harrison) / Presentación e insertos en 12 desafíos 3: Cacería mortal (2015) *Comisionado Wolfley (Ken Eklof) / Insertos en El milagro de Cokeville (2015) *Sr. Gordon (Peter James Haworth) en La enviada del mal (2015) *Padre de Osman (Aziz Komecoglu) en Mustang: Belleza salvaje (2015) *Papá de Antonie (Bastien Guio) en Mi gran amigo Santa Claus: Un ser muy especial /(2014) *Irish Farmer (Gary Peterman) en Leprechaun: El origen (2014) *Henryk Wald (Hanns Zischler) en Clouds of Sils Maria (2014) *Doctor (Cotton Yancey) / Earl (Mike McCaul) / Alguacil (Danny McBride) en El ruido y la furia (2014) *Presentación e insertos en Antboy 2: La venganza de Furia (2014) *Voces adicionales en El ruido y la furia (2014) *Paul Beck (Alex Carter) en La casa de Versace (2013) *Ivar Jeger (Eirik Stubø) en Ambición bajo el mar (2013) *Valko (Peter Silverleaf) en Dulce venganza 2 (2013) *Insertos en El coleccionista de almas (2013) *Coach Peter Hamilton (Richard White) en El corredor (2013) *Padre "Escenas III y V" (Paul Ben-Victor) / Profesor de Universidad (Rizwan Manji) en Un atrevido Don Juan (2013) *Dueño de restaurante italiano (Joseph Long) en El redentor (2013) *Voces adicionales en Armados y peligrosos (2013) *Christiaan Barnard (Michael Byrne) / Reportero / Narración / Insertos en Diana (2013) *3:00 A. M. (2012) : ** Padre de Mint (¿?) ** Guardia de seguridad (¿?) ** Presentación *Reventlow (John Martinus) en La reina infiel (2012) *Juez (Ray Gaspard) en Fuego con fuego (2012) *Voces adicionales en Los mellizos (2010) *Padre de Alan (Geoffrey Hutchings) en Conocerás al hombre de tus sueños (2010) *Doctor #1 (Wil Johnson) en En un mundo mejor (2010) *Antoine (Ronald Guttman) en 27 bodas (2008) *El oso (Ma Dong-seok) en El bueno, el malo y el raro (2008) *Voces adicionales en Noche real (2015) *Donzil (Michael Ingersoll) en Johnny y June: Pasión y locura (2005) *Padre de Emmitt (Jeff Harlan) en El gordo Alberto (2004) *Papá de Teetu (Ash Varrez) en Jugando con el destino (2002) *Detective Mirojnick (Gary Basaraba) /Voces adicionales en Infidelidad (2002) *Padre de Jim (Christopher Dunne) en Exterminio (2001) *Bestia sensual (2000) : ** Harry (James Fox) ** Policía (José Lirola Ramos) *Voces adicionales en Requiem for a Dream (2000) Películas animadas * Voces adicionales en Homeless: La película (2019) * Pizoni (Bouli Lanners) / Gráficas y narración en Abril y el mundo extraordinario (2015) * Científico en reclusorio de Akira en Akira (versión de Sato Company, 2019) Películas de Anime *Insertos en Appleseed Alpha (2014) (Zima) *Voces adicionales en Se levanta el viento (2013) *Narrador de carreras / Minerva James (locutor de carreras) en Redline (2009) *Insertos en Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2009) *Voz de Seele #2 / Insertos en Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2007) *la tumba de las luciernagas- tendero Series de televisión * Henry Gowen (Martin Cummins) en Llamado del corazón * Juez Cunliffe (Richard McCabe) en Harlots * Josip (Bart Braverman) en Shut Eye * Ogden (Pete Burris) / Bob (M.C. Gainey) en Outcast * Capitán Carl Fist en Weird But True! * Insertos en Las crónicas de Frankenstein * Cardenal Voiello (Silvio Orlando) en The Young Pope * Michael Adeane (Will Keen) en The Crown * Cantinero Phil (Mike Butters) (ep. 7) en Nación Z * Col. Alden Cox (Mark Moses) en Proyecto Manhattan - El gran secreto *Río Héroes - Voces adicionales Dramas coreanos * Lee In Jwa (Jun Kwang Ryul) en Apuesta final Documentales * Gráficas y presentación en El Boom de Silicon Valley (2019) * Voces adicionales en Diana: En primera persona (2017) * Peter Diamandis en Mars (2017) * Narrador y presentador en México indomable * Varios de Nat Geo Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Doblajes Paris * Dubbing Box * Elefante Films * Universal Cinergía Dubbing * VSI Dubbing & Sub Factory Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de los años 2010